romfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rom Wiki:Nettiquette
500px|Willkommen bei Rom Wiki.de! Hinter allen im Rom Wiki verfassten Beiträgen - ob gut oder schlecht - steht ein Mensch. Wird der Inhalt eines Beitrages im groben Ton kritisiert, ist der oder die Autor/in zurecht verletzt. Desweiteren wird die Diskussion, wenn auch ungewollt, auf einer persönlichen Ebene verlagert. Daraus entsteht Streit der schädlich für eine erfolgreiche Mitarbeit ist und somit auch schädlich für das Rom Wiki. Diese Seite stellt die zentralen Grundsätze des Umgangs miteinander im Runes of Magic - Wiki dar. 1. Keine persönlichen Angriffe: :Diskussionen und Kritiken sollen sachlich verlaufen und so schonend wie möglich, um zu versuchen den Gegenüber nicht zu verletzen. Denn Kritik lässt sich auf viele Weisen formulieren. 2. Geh von guten Absichten aus: :Geh davon aus, dass die Benutzer etwaiges Wissen über Guild Wars besitzen und es hier einbringen wollen. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen, wollen die Benutzer das Rom Wiki voran bringen und stehts für eine qualitative Steigerung sorgen. Bei Aktionen die für dich unsinnig erscheinen, hatte jemand anderes möglicherweise gute Gründe. Ebenso sollten Änderungen nicht einfach ohne Begründungen rückgängig gemacht werden. Es soll stehts ein Konsens auf der entsprechenden Diskussionsseite angestrebt werden. 3. Freundlich sein: :Freundlichkeit ist ein Zeichen von Professionalität und wird daher auch groß geschreiben. Sie fördert den Austausch von Informationen und somit die gemeinsame Konstruktion von Wissen. Sag etwas Nettes, wenn du etwas liest, das dir gefällt. Es kostet nicht viel, einem anderen Nutzer eine kleine Nachricht auf seiner Diskussionsseite zu hinterlassen, es motiviert den Nutzer aber ungemein. Ein kleiner Smiley hier und da hilft manchmal sich besser auszudrücken, allerdings sollte auch darauf geachtet werden, dass zu viele Smileys den Text unlesbar machen und auch an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln lassen. Zur Freundlichkeit gehört auch, dass du keine Anfrage ohne Antwort lässt. 4. Anderen Helfen: :Heiße Neuankömmlinge willkommen und hilf ihnen, sich im Rom Wiki zurechtzufinden. Antworte, wenn du angesprochen bist, und bedanke dich, wenn man dir geholfen hat. Kommunikationsversuche, die ins Leere laufen, sind frustrierend. 5. Ruhig bleiben: :Schlechte Tage hat jeder Mensch, an denen er besonders impulsiv und reizbar ist. Hier muss aber gelten; lieber erstmal durchatmen und überlegen. Dann hast du keinen Stress, kannst besser reagieren und bist nicht so verletzlich. 6. Wir sind alle ehrenamtlich: :Niemand bekommt Geld für seine Arbeit hier. Wenn du etwas willst, dann bitte darum; du hast aber keinen Anspruch darauf, dass der Andere etwas sofort erledigt oder antwortet – vielleicht macht er ja gerade eine Pause vom Rom Wiki. Wir sind ein Wiki – Du bist Autor und kannst etwas selbst in die Hand nehmen; sei mutig! Wenn Anderen deine Arbeit nicht gefällt, könnt ihr auf den Diskussionsseiten darüber diskutieren und einen Kompromiss finden oder die Aktion am Ende rückgängig machen. 7. Lass anderen Benutzern ihre Anonymität: :Viele der hier angemeldeten Benutzer sind unter einem Pseudonym unterwegs. Möglicherweise kennst du den einen oder anderen Benutzer persönlich, oder du stellst Nachforschungen über die Identität eines Benutzers an. Beachte hierbei jedoch unbedingt das allgemeine Persönlichkeitsrecht: Bitte veröffentliche niemals den Klarnamen eines Rom Wiki-Benutzers oder sonstige Hinweise auf seine Identität ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. 8. Trage Konflikte nicht öffentlich aus: :Wenn zwei sich öffentlich streiten, leidet die ganze Gemeinschaft darunter – und zur Konfliktlösung trägt es auch wenig bei. Wer will schon vor allen anderen das Gesicht verlieren? Deshalb: Nutzt in solchen Fällen E-Mail, IRC, ICQ oder jedes andere Kommunikationsmittel, das eine sachliche Form der Klärung zulässt. 9. Vergib und vergiss :Wer lange genug bei Rom Wiki mitmacht, gerät sich mit Sicherheit einmal mit Anderen in die Haare. Beleidigt sein, Schmollen und Grummeln ist in solchem Fall schon in Ordnung, aber sei nicht nachtragend: Vergib Beleidigungen, sei bereit um Entschuldigung zu bitten oder zu vergessen, und begrabe Konflikte nach angemessener Zeit. Nicht alles, was du so verstehst, ist auch so gemeint – vielleicht ist es ja nur ein Missverständnis?